Demon Slayers
by Arcadia Blood Angel
Summary: The world is beginning to become vacant, it has been since demons had claimed it as their new living place to escape Hades/the Underworld. The demons have been slowly killing off the humans but what happens when two humans choose to fight back? A war against demons and humans will be raging and it will be a blood bath.


Demon Slayers

I dash through the empty streets of an abandoned town getting drenched as the heavens sob fiercely. I trip over debris from a crumbling building looking back quickly as a creature approaches me. It had marbled red and orange flesh, jet black hair, bright glowing yellow eyes, five inch horns on its head and an eight inch long tail flipping back and forth behind it. It smirked at me devilishly licking its lips with its long tongue hungrily.

My heart is pounding in my chest frantically as I lay on the ground with a bleeding knee. The demon lunges at me not giving enough time to grab my dagger from my combat boots. My eyes close and I prepare myself for the agonizing pain and feel the beast tearing me apart. Only I don't feel any of that.

Then my eyes snap open and I see a guy my age holding a blooded lethally sharp black chrome bladed great sword that had a black hilt with red woven thread zigzagging down to the black metal covered pommel. He kindly smiles at me even though he has a little bit of the demon's blood splattered on his face. The guy had feathery, shaggy dark brown hair to the middle of his neck and pale turquoise eyes. He held out his hand offering to help me up and I take it without hesitation. Once on my feet I notice that he is a few inches taller than me.

"Are you alright? You aren't injured are you?" He asks me in a breathtakingly beautiful thick British accent. I hiss as the pain in my knee rushes through my nerves tenfold. I start falling as my knee gives out. He swiftly catches me stopping my decent towards the cracked concrete road. I blow a stray piece of my snow white hair from my face. My dull crimson eyes meeting his pale turquoise gaze.

"T-thanks for not letting me hit the ground and for killing the demon that was after me, sir. My name is Rayne McNeil." I say pulling the sleeve of my soaked black sweat shirt over my hand and without thinking I wipe the blood off of his face with the heel of my palm. Once I stopped I expected him to look at me disgustingly but there was no such expression on his face. He simply smiles at me and then I feel my cheeks heat up and I look away to the side.

"Nice to meet you Rayne, I'm Kazade Justice. I'm a demon slayer so it was no problem when I killed that beast. Also I couldn't just let you fall." Kazade told me in a decently deep voice along with his accent. Another icy wind comes through the air causing me to shiver. My jeans are ripped in some places on my pant legs that are also a navy blue hue and I'm wearing a dark red tank top under my somewhat torn black zip up sweat shirt. The rain had made my snow white hair matted to my head looking more silver than its actual color.

I get out of his gentle hold and thank him one more time before I turn and start walking to find a shelter to dry off in and stay for the night. Then I suddenly feel something grip my wrist pulling me to a stop. I look back and see the dark brown haired guy had ceased me from going.

"Is there something you need? I need to find shelter it's getting late and I know that demons hunt the most at dusk." I ask him slightly monotone. That is until I see the worry and sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know what it is but you seem so familiar to me. How you look and the way you wiped my face off. Rayne McNeil, I feel like I've heard that name before." He told me studying me carefully. Now that I think about it his name sounds familiar as well, the pale turquoise eyes, the dark brown hair. I gasp audibly and look at him in disbelief.

"K-Kaz? Is it really you?" As I ask that I stutter the nickname of my childhood friend that I haven't seen since I was ten years old. His eyes widen as he hears it and now it's his turn to look at me shocked. My eyes burn with the threat of tears as I see recognition in those beautiful eyes of his. I embrace him tightly the tears dancing down my cheeks when I do. I feel my friend from the years as children securely wrap his arms around me.

"Ray I thought I would never ever be able to see you again! I have missed u so much. When demon came to walk the Earth terrorizing towns everywhere that maybe they had gotten to you and mutilated you." He says and I hear the relief loud and clear in his voice. I pull away a bit and shake my head telling him that it's obviously not true. He tightened his arms around me gently I feel how happy he is that he found me.

"I'm more careful than you think. And I can take care of myself. I have a dagger that I keep hidden in my boot." I say softly giving a tiny smile. I let go of him and pull out my blade. It has about a twelve inch long blade and a silver hilt with icy blue woven thread zigzagging down to its silver covered pommel. I put it back into its icy blue scabbard then stash it back in my right combat boot. His eyes say everything. Happiness, belief, and also like he is trying to figure something out.

"I would have never thought that little tiny Rayne would grow so strong, so independent and so much more beautiful than she already was. You have matured so much, my friend." His accent never ceases to make me smile. Pink dusts my cheeks as he mentioned how I've become more beautiful. I look down at the demolished flesh of my right knee from when I fell on the debris. Kazade's gaze follows mine and he sees the blood oozing from the wound. He cringes in sympathy for me. He looks back up at me and I see the raw concern on his face.

"I'm fine Kaz. Honest I've dealt with worse." I try to assure him that it's alright but by the expression on his face he doesn't look convinced. Ugh! He has always been this way I swear every time I get hurt he thinks that he is going to lose me.

My dull crimson eyes look into his pale turquoise orbs. I know what he is about to do and glare at him about to say something but before I could he scoops me up into his arms and I squeal holding on to him for dear life. Lords have mercy! I hate being picked up! He knows that too. _Gods I want to be put down! And yes I know for Christians there is only one god but I only believe in the Greek gods. I want my feet touching the ground again! _ I mentally freaked out as I squirmed in his arms in discomfort.

He carried me to the only fairly stable building in town, an abandoned hotel. Kazade gently sets me down on a worn couch in a room on the ground floor that has dilapidated walls and slightly molded carpets. He lightly places a hand on my thigh above my undamaged knee and softly smiles at me.

"I will be right back I have to look for somethings, okay?" He quietly but still audibly says. I smile gently and give a tiny nod then watch as he leaves the room.

I lay there looking at the caving, moldy ceiling. I could smell the stench of dead mice and I think there are a few dead raccoon as well. I heard things falling in another room and sat up a little straighter. _What is he doing? I hope he is being careful._ I mentally say worry etched on my face.

After a few more minutes tick by Kazade came back into the room with two rags over one of his forearms and had some gauze and a bottle of peroxide. He comes to the couch and kneels by it setting the supplies on the floor beside him. He rolled my pant leg up six inches above my knee. Then he cleaned the blood off my leg and from around the wound with a slightly damp rag. The dark brown haired boy pours peroxide on my knee and I hiss with a cringe when the cold transparent liquid touches my demolished flesh. He looks at me apologetically then dabs the peroxide off making me wince a little. After he places the rag on the floor he picks up the gauze and start carefully wrapping my knee tightly and securely.

Kazade gently lifts my torso up and sat it against the back of the couch. Then he sits beside me his arm comfortingly around my shoulders. I lay my head on his shoulder tiredly but not sleeping my paranoia of a demon attacking in our sleep on full alert and preventing me from resting. I look over at my friend and see that he has somehow managed to fall asleep. I smile at his sleeping for and, still within the comfort of having his arm around me, let the paranoia drain out from me and close my eyes.

I hear a merciless, blood-thirsty growl outside the door and my eyes snap open. Shaking the brunette wake, my pale crimson eyes looking about intently as my senses are on full alert. Kazade gets up stretching and rubbing his eyes then look at me his eyes widening when he sees the alertness making my body go ridged but realizing that it is the same as when he knows something very bad is about to happen or demon is near. His green eyes meet mine and he knows instantly what caused my now tensed nature, a savage creature is close. I lift my leg up a little and reach into my boot and grab my dagger.


End file.
